


The proper sort

by Making_excuses



Series: Meow means woof in cat [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Humor, Language Confusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Making_excuses/pseuds/Making_excuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is on the phone, Jenson is confused, <i>again.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The proper sort

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you Ciro0! 
> 
> **Disclaimer** No money is made, the characters only share a name with real people, I am not in any way shape or form saying that either of them has done any of what I have written.

“You called,” Jenson said appearing at the doorway, already smirking.

“What kind of conceivable reason did you have for putting the cereal on the top shelf?” Will frowned, looking up at the shelf in question.

“So I can do this,” Jenson asserted right before picking Will up in his arms.

“I will murder you in your sleep, you insufferable prick,” Will squealed, pinching Jenson to make the much taller man put him back down.

“You love me,” Jense replied, ignoring the anger in the other man’s voice but putting him back down on his feet.

“Do I now?” Will replied, climbing on top of the counter so he could reach the cereal, ignoring the snickering from the abnormally tall man.

Instead of replying to the tiny tiny Brit he got the milk out of the fridge and placed a bowl on the counter so Will would have that ready when he finished climbing on the furniture to get his breakfast. Will smiled when he noticed the bowl and milk, not bothering to get down from the counter he poured cereal into the bowl and started eating, letting his legs dangle.

********

“Whatcha implyin’ mate?” Will said, sounding slightly annoyed at whomever he was talking to on the phone. After the last time Jenson had learnt not to make assumptions when Will used the word _mate_.

“Well he is the proper sort,” Will added after a moment's pause, smiling towards Jenson. It seemed like Will wanted him to smile back, but for the life of him Jenson couldn’t understand what the shorter man meant with that sentence. It sounded like he was talking about dog breeds… Instead of dwelling on Will’s comment he decided to move the cereal from the counter and back to its’ proper place on the top shelf.

“Do you know what my mother said?” Will asked after hanging up his phone, looking slightly annoyed.

“Should I?” Jenson asked.

“She said you weren't proper sort, have you heard something that ridiculous?” Will explained, or at least it seemed like he thought he had explained.

“What?” Jenson answered, hoping Will would explain what his mum had meant with the comment.

“I know right, she must be blind,” Will started, then seemingly he looked like he regretted his comment. “Then again, I wouldn’t want my mum to look at you that way,”

“What way?” Jenson asked, feeling even more confused also slightly scared.

“Like you are _properly_ sort,” Will answered putting pressure on properly for some reason.

“I’m what?” Jensen asked.

“Properly sort, beautiful, pretty, good-looking, how many adjectives does your _tall_ ego need, Jense?” Will grinned, standing on his tip-toes so he could kiss Jenson on the cheek.

“You are very cute too you know _pumpkin_ ,” Jenson answered putting his hand on Will’s cheek so he could tilt the shorter man’s head up so they could properly kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sort:  
> What it normally means: Organise.  
> What it means in Essex: A good-looking woman.  
> Which raises the question _why are Will and his mother talking about Jenson like he is a woman?_


End file.
